LOOK!
by Viocchi
Summary: Horikawa Kunihiro berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya. Ada yang terlupakan olehnya. Tapi apa? Mouri Toushirou menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di bawah perosotan! ModernAU! ChibiManba!


Horikawa Kunihiro, penghuni kelas 2-1 SMA Tourabu, dikenal sebagai siswa yang bersemangat dan ramah. Anak baik serta teladan di kelas, kelakuannya tidak macam-macam seperti bangau putih yang hobi membuat orang jantungan. Namun entah kenapa hari ini 180 derajat berbeda. Lihat saja, bahkan di pelajaran sastra yang merupakan pelajaran favoritnya –Horikawa melamun. Sama sekali tak memperhatikan penjelasan dari Kasen Kanesada-sensei. Bahkan saat Kasen sensei menyuruh Izuminokami Kanesada berdiri di luar sampai pelajarannya selesai, Horikawa cuek. Biasanya Horikawa akan mati-matian membela Izuminokami, kali ini? Jangankan membela, melirik saja tidak.

Yamatonokami Yasusada, si mulut besar di kelas 2-1 dikenal cukup peka. Langsung menyikut Horikawa menyadarkan si surai kelam dari lamunannya. Horikawa yang tersadar segera menoleh dibalas cengiran.

"Kau kenapa, Horikawa-kun?"

"Aku?"

"Kau melamun dari tadi loh...~"

"Hm..." Horikawa tampak berpikir, "aku tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya ada yang kulupakan."

.

.

 **LOOK!**

 **Touken Ranbu (c) Nitroplus, DMM**

.

.

Si hijau dengan manik violet berbinar seraya mengeratkan pegangan tali ranselnya. Ia berbalik mengularkan jurus puppy eyes pada si surai putih yang menatapnya datar. "Ne ne... Naki-nii, aku mau ke taman itu!"

Naikgitsune menatap datar taman bermain kemudian menatap sang adik, berpikir sejenak sampai akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau haus?"

Si hijau mengangguk, tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun mereka berpisah. Bukan berpisah sebenarnya, hanya Nakigitsune yang menyebrang membeli minuman dan si hijau yang berlari ke taman.

Mouri Toushirou, baru dijemput dari Osaka. Antusias ke taman bermain yang sebenarnya sepi, bukan untuk bermain melainkan mengikuti insting. Entah apa, bocah kelas 3 SD tersebut menurut saja apa kata hati. Berjalan ke arah prosotan yang memenya lagi trend, bukan untuk menaiki tangga perosotan melainkan ke bawahnya.

"Mitsuketa!" serunya berbinar, mengaggetkan bocah berhoodie putih dengan telinga kucing.

"Aaaa... ayo kemari, kawaii..~" Teringat sesuatu Mouri membuka ranselnya. Mengambil permen yang luar biasa banyaknya. Tadinya berniat membawakan saudaranya –Houchou- sebagai oleh-oleh, tapi untuk yang satu ini tak apalah.

Si hoodie hanya melirik sekilas, tampak ingin pergi namun ditarik sampai keluar dari persembunyiannya. Mouri menutup mulutnya takjub, surai pirang dibalik hoodie dengan manik hijau besar jernih.

"Namaku Mouri Toushirou, siapa namamu?"

Manik hijau tersebut menatap ragu namun dimata Mouri malah semakin lucu, ditambah pipi tembem yang membuatnya mati-matian agar tak mencubit si pirang gemas. Boleh bawa pulang?

"Y-Yamanbagili Kunihilo..."

Bahkan cadel!

"Mouri..."

"Naki-nii! Coba lihat apa yang kutemukan!"

Nakigitsune, dikenal datar tanpa ekspresi mengamati si bocah pirang yang mengaku bernama Yamanbagili Kunihilo. Sedangkan si pirang merasa risih langsung bersiap masuk ke bawah perosotan sayangnya ditahan Mouri dengan gesit.

"Kita bawa pulang ya!" Ucap Mouri seenaknya, "dia tersesat!" yang terakhir hanya karangan.

Nakigitsune buang muka, lama-lama menatap si pirang tidak bagus untuk kesehatan. Bahkan Nakigitsune mampu di buat blushing oleh si pirang saking imutnya, "aku tidak keberatan."

.

.

.

"KAKAKAKA... Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai, kyoudai." Sahut Horikawa ramah pada si sulung Kunihiro.

"Kakakakaka... bagaimana harimu?"

Horikawa berceloteh panjang lebar kemudian dengan Yamabushi. Cukup lama, mungkin lebih dari lima menit sampai Yamabushi memotongnya.

"Kakakaka... dimana Manba?"

Horikawa memiringkan kepalanya, "Manba?"

"Kakakaka... kyoudai, tentu saja adik kita. Dimana dia?"

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Loading...

Please wait...

5 detik...

1 menit...

Complate...

JDGERRRRR!

Itu bukan sound efek, memang bunyi petir diluar sana. Sangat pas dengan raga Horikawa entah kenapa rasanya disambar petir, efek kaca pecah imajiner.

"AAAAA! AKU LUPA MENJEMPUT MANBA-CHAN!"

Kemudian hanya suara jeritan histeris lengkap dengan banjir air mata di rumah keluarga Kunihiro tersebut.

 **~*~*~ TBC ~*~*~**

 **Yuhuuu Vio di sini...~**

 **Maaf singkat, ngetiknya saya buru-buru T_T dikejar UAS, nongol ide ini XD**

 **Abis UAS saya akan berusahan update secepatnya ^^**

 **Review please ^^**


End file.
